


The TV quiz.

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: There is a game show for couples to win £100,000. Roy and Moss enter as a fake couple. How well do they know each other? Is it as well as they thought? Who knows who better? More importantly.... can they win?
Relationships: Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman, Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Kudos: 1





	The TV quiz.

"Moss, Roy come here!" Jen says running into the room. The boys walk over to her.  
"What is it Jen." Roy says and looks at Jen. Jen passes them the news paper and points at a box. Moss reads aloud.   
"Couples quiz show. Sign up 20th March BBC tv centre." They both look up. "Why do we need this Jen." Moss asks. Looking down at the paper again and back at Jen's face.  
"Well you 2 should enter.... as a couple!" Jen says loudly as if it was obvious. Roy's eyes widen with shock and Moss just stares into space for a while.  
"WHAT!" Roy says loudly, very shocked. "Jen... we can't enter. We aren't a couple." Roy says and shoves the newspaper into Jen's hand again and crossing his arms.  
"Ohhh, come on guys. It will be fun. I mean you guys could easily fake being a couple. And its for 100,000 grand." Jen really wanted to see this happen. Roy body grows a little out of both shock and how intriguing it was. Moss still stood with no sign of movement.  
"Right well we better get ready than haddent we Moss." Roy says giving a quick pat on the back to Moss before turning around to go make himself a drink. Moss suddenly wakes up and realises what is going on - He had zoned out.  
"Oh we are doing this right, right." Moss then proceeds to sit down at his table and stare at the phone waiting for a call to come through for IT. 

The next day (At the TV station)

"Next!" The man called. It was Moss and Roy's turn. They strongly hope they don't get caught in the act. They both walk into the room and stand in front of the man. He looks up and back down at his paper before quickly looking back up again.   
"Your the tnetennba guy of countdown!" Moss looks at Roy before replying.  
"Yes."  
"Well are you here for the couples quiz. Who are you here with?" He asked clicking his pen ready to write the information.  
"I'm here with my boyfriend Roy." Roy gives the man a little wave with a grin on his face.  
"Well just go on through boys your into the Quiz." The man points towards the exit and Moss and Roy head towards the door and are greeted by a woman.   
"Hello. I'm Sarah and I am going to need one of you to follow me and the other to follow my co-worker Joel. You will need to answer the questions truthfully and you will not see each other till we go live so that you cannot discuss the answers." The lady said. Moss followed Sarah into the room and Roy went with Joel. About 30 minutes passed and the two then headed towards the separate waiting areas. Around 20-25 minutes passed before they heard a voice over the speaker.  
"Can everyone for the couples quiz show enter studio 5 for the start of the show!" Moss stood up an walked towards the studio closely followed by the other contestants and Roy. They took their positions at the stands and waited for the recording to go live. They begin to hear a countdown and everyone goes silent.

"Hello and welcome to the quiz show. Today on the show we have: Grace and Steve. Give us a wave." The couple wave at the camera. "And going against them are Roy and Moss. Give us a smile guys." They give an awkward smile and the presenter continues reading the rules.  
Meanwhile with Jen

"This is going to be absolutely brilliant." She gives a slight giggle. "They probably won't win but I can mock them about this for years. I'm an evil genius." She smirks just at the thought of all the possibilities. The rules had been run through already and they were about to start the actual quiz.  
Back at the studio

They started asking the questions. (The presenter hasn't seen any of the answers yet.)  
"Question one. A simple one. When is your dates birthday. Team 1 answer first." The presenter reads of the sheet on his station.  
"His birthday is on July 23rd." Grace replies she then looks at Steve.  
"Her birthday is on February 2nd." Steve glances back at Grace and they give each other soft smiles.  
"You are both...." It was tense. "Correct! Well done." The couple give a sigh of relief and looked at the opposing team. " Now Moss and Roy when are your dates birthdays." Roy was the first to answer.  
"Knowing Moss he probably said something really specific but his birthday is the 2nd March 1973." Roy knows Moss would be more specific he even mentioned it but he went as specific as he felt necessary. Moss then answered.  
"January 5th 1979." He said this quickly. He would prefer to be more precise however they did not really talk about the exact time they were born. The presenter starts talking again.  
"You are both...." Moss and Roy didn't feel that tense even if they were suppose to. They new they were right. "Correct!" The presenter says. "Overall the scores are 2 all. Onto the next question." The presenter turned over the next sheet of paper. "What are there parents names? Each correct name is worth one point." he looks up. "Team 1 your answers please." Steve answers first.  
"I believe It is Hannah and...' Jack" He was unsure of the answer and his girlfriend gave him a stern look. He must have got one wrong. Grace answers the question next.  
"Their names are Betty and Sam." She said it confidently and didn't even look at Steve.  
"Out of 4 you guys got..." Steve was more worried this time he knew he got 1 wrong he's just not sure which one. "2/4." Grace was confused about which she got wrong because she knew Steve only got one wrong. "It's not Hannah it is Lily and it was not Sam but it was Sven." The couple looked at each other and rolled their eyes both thinking how obvious it should have been. "Okay team 2, what are their parents names?" Roy and Moss both have the same thought before saying.  
"Mum and dad." The other team just looked at them confused. They were 2 grown men and they didn't even know their parents names.  
"You are..... Correct!" They high-five each other and the presenter was genuinely shocked however he didn't make a fuss of it.  
The show went on for a while and the 2 just seemed to know everything about each other.  
  
"Okay couples this is the last question. Where was your first kiss?" Steve answers the question that Grace answered. It was finally Moss' turn to answer. He needed to think before answering however he knows what Roy probably said.  
"We were next to some bins and we needed to hide from the police after accidentally helping some robbers A.K.A being tricked by "friends"." Roy looked at him and gave him a deadpan look. He didn't need to go into that much detail.   
"Ah, ha ha well the correct answer was next to some bins in the local area so I will give you the points." The presenter was trying to forget about that and continue his work. He announced the scores.  
"Team 1 got 11/15 and the winners with 15/15 are team 2. Congratulations Moss and Roy." Roy and Moss had a big hug and then waited till their que to leave the set. The money they had won was sent to their bank accounts and the 2 left overjoyed by the results.  
  
The next day

The guys walked into the office to be shocked to find Jen was already there. She was normally arriving around 9-10 am.  
"Hi Jen" Moss says and goes to sit in his chair, "Jen!" He could be stupid sometimes he hadn't even noticed she was there.  
"Why are you here so early Jen?" Roy asks Jen genuinely confused.  
"Are you kidding me guys. You literally won the show you were on last night. Like Jesus guys" She was really shocked and excited. She gives a little giggle before continue.  
"Also I heard that you guys kissed. I'll ask about the police bit later but like... You guys kissed!"  
  
Roy got flustered by this more than Moss did because Moss was the one who kissed Roy not the other way around.  
"Well we accidentally helped criminals and we needed to escape the police so I kissed him to hide us" Moss says looking at Jen the whole time just making this all a lot more awkward for them.  
"There were bins right next to us that we could have hidden behind." Roy had mentioned it on the day and has mentioned it again today.  
"You unnecessarily kissed me twice Moss." Roy looked at Moss with a annoyed face.  
"Sorry." Moss says and then sits down in his chair.  
The end


End file.
